


"Spank him Kili"

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Incest, M/M, Oral, Sex, Spanking, Threesome, filixkili - Freeform, kilixfili - Freeform, thorinxfili, thorinxkili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's stubborn unforgiving self won't let Fili rest even after stuffing Fili full with himself and dwalin earlier in the day.  He decides to get his brother to spank him as added punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Spank him Kili"

**Author's Note:**

> I loved all the spanking fanfics... I had to add one of my own cause they're just so yummy...I also think theres too much Kili love, Fili needs to be the naughtier one for once ;)

Thorin had fallen asleep with his blonde nephew's sleeping mewns relaxing his every muscle. 

It was late in the evening when Thorin stirred from his slumber, finding himself resting on his bed with his nephew left on the floor where Thorin used to be. Dwalin was gone but his blanket was spread across his King's lower body. Thorin pushed himself to sit, the pain in his arse had turned into a small annoying throb. But at least he could move now. He looked over to his nephew, abandoned on the cold floor. The night air pouring into the room. He could feel his skin tighten against the icy cold. 

Thorin stood up, trying to dwarf out the cold claiming his skin, and made his way to the fireplace. Tossing a couple already prepared logs into the pit, he grabs a flint and sparks a tiny flame that grows slowly. Thorin walked back to his bed and grabbed all the blankets he had, throwing them infront of the pit, out of igniting range. He steps back to his golden haired nephew, swooping him up carefully not to wake him. Thorin lowered his nephews body on the warm blankets. It was dark and the fire was still small, he wanted to see his nephews face clearly. He pulled a blanket over his shoulders and bent over his nephews pale, shivering body. 

This boy beneath him who'd penetrated his hind quarters the night before, now recovering from almost the same assault to his rear. Thorin groaned as his shaft tensed and twitched at the blondes resting face. Still dissatisfied that his nephews punishment was not yet complete. Though he was not so sure it was his anger that urged him on, or seeing his beautiful nephews face squirm in shame that his plans had such a reverse effect. Stroking his thumb against a single braid that hung around the blondes mouth. He laid his body on his nephew carefully, trying to keep his weight off of him with his knees straddled against the youths sides. Thorin leans, resting his elbows on the sides of his nephews head. He pushed his hips off of his nephew so he could lurk his head over the lad. His cock having other plans rubbed against the blondes chest.

Thorin moaned softly and eyed his nephews face, admiring every detail. His hand continued to stroke the youth's golden braids. Breathing heavily, his head starting sinking lower and closer to his nephew. He could feel the blonde's breath on his lips and gently pressed his into them. Gentle kisses trailed down to the youth's neck, a murmur left the blondes mouth leaving Thorin halting immediately. Glancing back up to check his nephew was still asleep, Thorin continued to appreciate the peaceful body beneath him. His tongue slipped out and slid up his nephews neck. Another mewl escaped the boys throat, barely noticeable. 

Thorin's fingers tangled themselves in the boys locks, fiddling with the soft strands. Thorin moaned again as his shaft stroked the boys chest again, encouraging more repeated strokes. Thorin became less aware of waking Fili, humping his shaft onto the boys skin. He slapped his lips on his nephews mouth, shoving his tongue inside, tossing the sleeping one inside. Fili moaned louder as his eyes squinted at the dark shadowed figure above his lips. Thorin still busy in his own pleasure, didn't take any notice Fili had finally wakened. Not until the sleeping tongue pushed back against his. 

Thorin stopped and removed his lips to look at Fili. The youth smiled warmly at him. A dark seductive grin played across Thorin's lips, his desire to see his nephew squirm burning back into his mind. He pushed his nephews face to look at the fire and attacked his ear, nibbling and tickling his lobe. Fili bit his lip giggling and moaning, attempting to break free. This only made his uncle's groin twitch in excitement as Thorin continued to force those little quaking sounds out of his nephew. 

Fili's cock started to twitch, enjoying every nip of his uncles lips against his skin. He could feel Thorin's heated breath spill over his ear. A low, dark, warning tone leaving his uncles lips. "You should have stayed asleep Fili..." The wetness of his uncles tongue slipping into his ear, caused him to twitch and push his uncle again involuntarily. Thorin growled then threw his weight down at his nephews body, his hands pinned beside the boys head. His forehead pushing into the youths temple keeping him from squirming. Thorin hissed into his ear. "To defy your king is an act of treason..." Thorin bit a warning into Fili's neck. Fili gasped and flinched as teeth threatened to pierce his flesh. 

"i'm sorry uncle..." Thorin bit down harder at the disrespectful boy. Fili yelped, "King! MY King!" he spat out. Thorin pushed himself back up and looked down at Fili with a dark stare. His lips in spread apart as his tongue licked against them, not leaving its darkened home. Fili felt himself quiver but let out a heated moan as he eyes his uncle's tongue. He didn't mean for his plans to reverse on him. It was his uncle he wanted to come begging to him, not the other way around. Fili's body aroused under his uncle's teasing gaze. His body continued to force out deep moaning breaths at his uncle.

Thorin only watched as his nephew's body attempt to plea for his touches. He couldn't help but grin down at his nephew.

The door swung open, Thorin threw his head in its direction. Kili walked in after finished the day's work for his uncle. He cocked an eyebrow in their direction, his mouth slid open slyly. "Oh...I'm interrupting" His failed to suppress a chuckle from inside his chest. Thorin grinned back at him. "I have a job for your Kili, undress." Thorin didn't need to utter the last word as his dark haired nephew had already began to strip. Kili ran over to his uncle playfully. 

Thorin stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Bring your brother." Thorin commanded. Kili bent down, quickly licking his brothers lips before tugging his wrists and hoisting his brother to his feet. Fili smiled at his brother and followed his guiding hands over to Thorin. 

"Closer" 

Kili pushed his brother to though his legs against thorins knees. 

"hold his arms back."

Kili nodded and quickly pinned Fili's wrists to his back. Fili let out a small gasp and looked back down to his uncle, who'd slipped his hand under Fili's sack, reaching to his rear. Fili flinched and whimpered as Thorin poked his throbbing hole. It burned and winced at his uncles fingers. 

"Give me his hands and hold onto his hips." Kili loosened his grip against Fili's back and gave Thorin control over his brothers arms. Kili's hand slid down his brothers sides slowly appreciating the touch. Thorin smiled at his well behaved nephew, then looked back at the not-so-behaved blonde one. He gripped the blondes wrists and yanked his hands to the bed beside Thorin's hips. Fili's head fell infront of Thorin's nose, a finger tilted his head back up to meet his uncles gaze. His uncle's dark eyes peered through his body. Another moan escaped his lips.

Thorin looked to Kili. "Thrust your hand upon your brothers rear." Kili felt his brothers hip jerk slightly and heard the slightest whimper from his brothers lips. Kili stared for a moment back at Thorin. Thorin gaze went back to Fili. "Count" 

Fili's eye's widened at his uncle. He felt his brother take a step to his side, one hand still holding his hips. Biting his lip he shut his eyes tight and his brother's hand slapped down against his rear, stifling a whine. Thorin's hand tilted his head back up and his gaze pierced his flesh warning him to follow instruction. Fili shivered and his lips softly released the tiny sound. "...one..." Thorin nodded back to Kili for another.

Fili winced and another slap stroke his skin. It wasn't hard but still made him yelp, his hole barely feeling the vibration rattle at his swollen entrance. Thorin kept his nephews eyes looking into his own. Fili shuttered at his uncles emotionless face observing his every reaction. 

"...two..."

Kili winded for another strike. "Harder Kili!" This time the slap thrust Fili's head forward, his lips getting caught on his uncles teeth as he bit his nephew softly. A silent scream gasped out to him. The pain delved into Fili's old pains and stirred them violently. His body recoiled trying to recover, but another crackling hit to his arse sent his body falling onto his uncle. He whimpered into his uncles chest, but stern grip yanked his head back up. 

"You disobeyed me Fili..." The hoarse voice of his uncle sent a violent shiver through his body. He glanced back pleading for forgiveness and parted his lips to count the last two hits, but his had already reached back and gripped his cheeks, spreading them apart. It burned as his uncle stretched his skin apart, his hole clearly exposed to his brother. Thorin's voice flooded through his body.

"I'll teach you to obey..." Thorin looked dangerously at Kili, sending him a silent message to discipline his brother harshly or be disciplined himself...

Kili gulped feeling sorry for his brother. He would of apologized if not for his heated groin lusting for the same thing as Thorin. Hi bit his lip, grinning wildly threw a most painful hit to his brother's throbbing hole. Fili flung his head back gaping for air, no sound escaping him. His eyes watered as his backside stung every nerve in his body. He caught his breath just as his head fell back down, catching a dangerous smirk on his uncle's lips. Fili's eyes widened and screamed a garble of words at his uncle.

"THREEFOURFIVE!!!"

He could hear his brother pout behind him, wanting to send him another breaking spank. Thorin chuckled deeply to himself, leaning back on his elbows. He grabbed the braids around his nephews mouth and tugged his jaw down to his uncle's twitching cock. "Lick it." Thorin commanded. Kili stroked his brothers back up to his neck, pushing him forward slightly and combed through his hair. Fili stuck his tongue out to lick his uncles tip. Thorin let gritted his teeth and lightly thrust his hips up, groaning at his nephews heated tongue. 

Fili licked again, but cried as another spank bruised his cheek. "six..." Fili stuck his tongue out back to his uncles cock, swirling around it. He winced as he felt his brother's cock stroke against his own. Another slap to his cheek, sent him flushed with pain and pleasure, he moaned onto his uncle's cock as he licked. "seven.." Thorin started watching Kili now, thrusting softly into his brother. watching his brother back arch every time his hand collided his brothers skin. Thorin could see his nephew longing to have his own enjoyment of the misbehaving boy between them. He wanted to watch them touch each others body. 

Ignoring the counts from the blonde, Thorin shoved his body up against his dark haired nephew. Kili wrapped his arms around his brothers stomach to keep him standing. The both looked confused at their uncle. "Have your fun, but keep him counting..." Thorin rested back watching them. Kili's grin got unbearably playful as his chance finally came. Wasting no second he turned his brothers face towards him and shoved his tongue deep into his brothers mouth. His hand continued to spank, only with a tiny bit less force. Fili stilled screamed into his brothers mouth as the tongue twisted and lapped every sound.

Thorin groaned watching his nephews mewl into each other. His eyes watching their bodies jerk, and hips collide and Kili thrust into Fili's side, his cock trailing up his brothers hip. Every spank sent a garbled word into the dark haired boy. The blondes cock whipped and slapped against his own stomach with each hit. 

Thorin bit his lip at the sight of his gorgeous nephews bodies. He pushed himself up and pressed his face into the blondes stomach, breathing in his scent. Fili's cock sliding against his uncles neck. Thorin could feel it pulse with pleasure against his skin. He leaned back and watched as it flexed every so often. Thorin licked his lips, he couldnt resist tasting his nephew. His tongue slipped out unknowingly and licked the blondes shaft. Fili gasped into his brothers mouth. Kili took notice that he hadn't spanked his brother yet to earn that gasp. He looked down and noticed his uncle tonguing his brothers cock. Kili moaned and thrust harder into Fili at the sight.

Kili grinned and thrust his hand hard into his brother hips, sending Fili's cock straight through Thorin's lips. Thorin groaned and held Fili's hips forward as he sucked his nephew's quivering cock. Fili squealed and whimpered, still counting but the other two had long forgotten that purpose. 

Kili pulled his brothers head back by his braids and licked his brother's neck trying to ignore Thorin. He nipped and slid his teeth across his brothers skin. Fili couldn't resist the pleasure he was receiving tried thrust into his uncles mouth further but was held back by a firm grip. Kili couldn't resist looking back down at his uncle. The sight was so arousing he couldn't contain himself any longer. He had to join his uncle but he didnt want to give any control back to his brother. Grabbing Fili's wrists and pulling them behind his body as Kili knelt down and licked Thorin's cheek. 

Thorin hadn't realized he had already started kissing his dark haired nephew, leaving his blonde one quivering from cold air wrapping around his wet cock. Kili had completely succumb to his lust and forcefully tongued and gnawed at his uncles mouth, pushing Thorin slightly back toward the bed. Fili's body arching back as Kili's hands pulled his wrists with him. 

Thorin grabbed Kili's hair and jerked him back, looking into his nephews lustful eyes. Kili's tongue still swatting around wanting to return to his uncles mouth. Thorin smiled and shoved Kili's head onto Fili's cock. Fili whimpered and groaned, thrusting forward. Thorin held onto Kili's hair and was shoving his nephews throat down onto the hardened cock. Thorin shoved him a few times then stopped, pinning Kili's head as far as he could get it against Fili's body. Kili flinched and chocked, Fili's cock twitching madly inside him. 

Thorin looked up at Fili and gave him a husk warning. "Don't spoil your brother's mouth. Your forbidden to cum tonight..." His words only made Fili cock want to burst that second. Thorin continued to pummel Kili's throat full of his brothers cock.

Fili bit down on his lip trying to divert the pleasure so he wouldn't cum and have to suffer more torment. Thorin pulled Kili back a bit to give him space to kiss his nephews mouth. Thorin's tongue found its way back onto Fili's cock and he kissed Kili's mouth and slid up Fili's cock. Thorin pulled Kili just off the tip so they could share. Licking back and forth between each other and the cock infront of them. Kili grabbed his uncles head and kissed his lips hard with his brother tip just peaking through. He locked his lips against them both and tongued his uncles mouth again. Thorin fought back against his nephews invading tongue and pushed back into Kili's mouth. Fili whimpered and cried as the feeling of their hot tongues slipping past his tip as they battled each other. He was going insane by their torture, still held back by his brother's grip on his wrists. 

Fili couldn't help but buck forward and break their kiss, their mouths and tongues sliding down his cock. A huge mistake as the chilling air claimed his tip again, surging overwhelming pleasure tingling down his cock and through his body. His cum spewed out and dripped off his tip. A large moan filled the room as Kili and Thorin felt Fili's cock soften beneath their lips. Thorin groaned and yanked the backs of Fili's knees, sending him down to meet them. 

"disobedient boy..." Fili could feel Thorin attempting to sound dangerous, but the playful lust betrayed his lips. Thorin grabbed Kili and hoisted him onto his body with his back resting against Thorin's chest. Thorin held up Kili's weight against his body as he sat on the bed. Kili's cock falling ontop of Thorin's. Thorin looked at Fili, holding his brother steady. "Make us cum." He ordered. Fili bit his lip smiling at both his brother and uncle. 

Fili leaned in and grabbed both their cocks, holding them together. His tongue slipped over both of their tips before guiding them both into his mouth. Slowly his mouth stretched wider to fit them both. Fili felt more relieved that was just his mouth being stretched this time. 

Kili looked down at his brother smiling sweetly, biting his lips and tilting his head back. He giggled at the fun they've had in the past few days. Thorin took notice and started nipping at his nephews neck, making him giggle more. Kili squirmed and made it difficult for Fili to control both cocks in his mouth. He gripped them tighter feeling them tense back at him. Thorin continued to make his dark haired nephew squirm. His giggles crackling out 'uncle, uncle!' Thorin's husky voiced teased his ear as he replied back "Never..." he continued to nip at his nephew. 

Thorin drew Kili's body back and laid on the bed with him, the action causing their cocks to push deeper into Fili's mouth. Fili still trying to get a good stretch on his lips before sliding his mouth against them. Thorin's fingers teased and toyed with Kili's nipples. Kili could only moan between giggles as his uncle kept at his neck. Thorin thrust their hips into Fili's mouth as the boy bobbed his head on them.

As Kili's giggles turned into moans, Thorin could feel his nephew coming closer to spilling into Fili's mouth. He continued to nibble and lick at his nephew, teasing his ear, earning a loud moaning whimper from his nephews lips. Thorin jerked their bodies up, grabbing Fili's head and pinning it against their bases. Thorin felt Kili's body shudder and release into Fili's gagging mouth. Thorin bit his nephew's neck gentle, and humped into Fili's mouth, releasing his cum with Kili's. Fili whimpered and gagged trying to pull back, but Thorin kept him pinned until he felt Fili's throat swallow their cum. 

Thorin release Fili who coughed and gasped for air. He picked the boy up by his braids and dragged him onto the bed beside him, slipping his arm under Fili's neck just before he crashed down. Thorin squeezed his arm around Kili's body and pulled Fili's body up closer to his head. Thorin kissed the blondes forehead and held him tightly. Kili leaned his head back not able to see his uncle. He felt his uncle kiss his through his hair and smiled. 

The brothers both looked at each other and grinned sweetly. Fili looked back at Thorin smiling innocently, Kili attempting the same but failed to make eye contact. They both whispered in unison. 

"Do you desire us uncle?"

Their smiles growing unbelievably large. Thorin chuckled and laughed aloud. He grasped his nephews tighter and closed his eyes resting on the bed. "Aye..." His nephews giggled into his body as they began to sleep...

 

 

 

Kili cut their silence.

"Uncle...Its cold..."


End file.
